noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 424
|image = 424_1.JPG |Release Date = 19 September 2016 |Chapter = 424 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 423 |Next Chapter = Chapter 425}}Lunark, Rai and Muzaka continue on their way to save Kentas and M-21. Muzaka informs Lunark that he did not come to save Kentas but instead he came to face Maduke and the warriors who have abused their authority and sacrificed countless innocent werewolves for power. It comes as a shock to Lunark but soon she realises that Muzaka wants to draw everyone's attention towards himself and thus give her a chance to save her beleaguered comrade. Lunark thanks her former Lord and takes her leave. The friend duo are on their way towards Maduke's castle but Muzaka soon realizes that he forgot to ask Lunark about M-21's location. Rai is shocked by that and breaks out in cold sweat when Muzaka informs him that Lunark has already left the area and thus they cannot learn the way towards M-21's location... Directionally challenged Rai is lost! Meanwhile, Frankenstein faces a group of four werewolves. Dorant says that he has heard from Lunark about her encounter with Frankenstein. He asks what brought him to the werewolf territory. Gorma becomes excited to face the "so-called strongest human (of the past) of the pathetic human race" and declares that he would fight him to see if he deserves the reputation. Frankenstein asks him his name so he arrogantly introduces himself as "Gorma". Frankenstein feigns shock when he hears the werewolf's name (He shouts "Gorma" in surprise). Gorma is pleased as he believes that even Frankenstein has heard about him. He asks Frankenstein if he knows about his reputation. Frankenstein replies that he does not know anything about him including his name. Gorma is perplexed and asks why he was so shocked when he introduced himself. Frankenstein says he did that for no reason and wonders aloud that Gorma must not be impressive seeing as he has never heard of him. Frankenstein asks the other warriors to fight him instead of this "unimpressive" guy. The surrounding warriors are rendered speechless by Frankenstein's behavior. Gorma gets angry and transforms. Frankenstein summons the Dark Spear and Dorant notes the peculiar energy from the spear. Frankenstein realises that he cannot control the Dark Spear for long. The Dark Spear had recently absorbed a powerful soul (Gradeus) but Frankenstein has not yet had enough time to tame the cursed weapon. The battle commences and Frankenstein starts getting pushed back. The werewolves are shocked to see that Frankenstein is so weak even though they had heard from Lunark that he was strong. They conclude that Lunark was exaggerating his strength in order to hide her incompetence. Thinking that maybe it is indeed okay to leave Gorma to finish off Frankenstein, the remaining three decide to confront Muzaka. Gorma turns around in the middle of fight and tells them to wait for him as he believes that he would defeat Frankenstein in no time. Frankenstein takes the advantage of Gorma's distraction to slash away and cut off his hand. Gorma is soon overpowered much to the shock of the other werewolves. Seeing that the warriors are still in the area, the berserk Frankenstein asks them to leave as they are supposed to be busy. His murderous aura says otherwise. Category:Chapters